Web of Dimensions
by RyoShin
Summary: Poke/SM/Digi. One threat hangs over three dimensions. Who will save them?
1. Part 1

Hello. Me again, back with YET another FF series. I'm still working on the second part of 'The Psychic Menace'.   
  
I didn't make this fic. A friend of mine online did, and he gave me permission. This is a Sailor Moon/Pokemon/Digimon fic. I'm only posting it here. Why? Because it explains a few upcoming fics.   
  
'AniMan: The Series'   
  
Yes. You people will love hearing about my boring life. But, sadly, as much as you hate it, this fic is not about me. Rather, a character that can turn into someone called AniMan. AniMan is the new chosen one, and the WebMaster gives him special powers. It will involve a bunch of the big Animes, such as SM, Digimon, Pokemon, Tenchi Muyo, Gundam (W), and DBZ. This won't be started for a while, but this helps to explain about the WebMaster.   
  
But the main reason I am posting this is because of a more recent fic, called 'Dimensions, Ash to Z' in which the Ash we know travels to alternate realities (and some dimensions). (If you've read the Sonic comic titled 'Night of 1000 Sonics', you'll get a slight idea) The Webmaster plays a slight role in that story, as well.   
  
Now for the part that concerns all you Pokemon FF authors.   
  
I won't have Ash traveling to Realities very similar to his own. That would be boring.   
"Hey, Misty! That Pikachu likes Ketchup the same as mine!"   
Boring, ne? Rather, I want them traveling to alternate realities which are modeled after Fics on ff.net. There are many good fics I want to use, but I want the persons permission, first. When I mention a version of Ash from your fic, I will post a link to it. If you will let me link to you, please just say so in a review, or e-mail me at [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][1] and tell me the name of your fic, your name, that sort of thing. The more fics I have, the longer and better 'Dimensions' is.  
  
So, on to out story. My e-mail: [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][2]  
My site: [Fanime][3] Real Author: [PsyWeedle/FicMaster][4] And please, write a review............. 

------------------------------

Our hero, Ash, is travelling around the Orange Islands to earn badges for the Orange League.He is with his trusty Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey Sketchit.

Ash: I'm sooooooo hungry!

Tracey: There should be an island nearby.

Misty: Let's hurry!Togepi's getting hungry!

All of a sudden, a splash was heard behind them!Lapras turned around.There, gasping for breath and floating in the water, was the Webmaster.

Ash: Is that who I think it is?!?!

Tracey: Yes!It's the Grand Pokemon Master!!

Webmaster: Um, yes!Please could you help me up there, Ketchum?

Ash helped the Webmaster up to Lapras who coughed for breath a little more.

Ash: It's nice to see you again, Lewis!

Tracey: Ash, do you know him?!?!

Ash: Yeah!I met him at the Pokemon League Tournament!He said he was, "Investigating a cheater within the ranks."

The Webmaster, AKA Grand Pokemon Master Lewis, remembered it quite clearly.The "cheater" in question was a temporal distorionist, who was there to plant a bomb and disrupt the flow of time so Ash Ketchum wouldnt someday rise to be the Grand Pokemon Master.

Misty: But why are you here?I mean, people don't just fly out to the ocean and drop there!

Pikachu: Pika.

Lewis: Well, I'm investigating another disturbance.None of you would happen to know anything about any strange people coming around, or strange natural disasters happening?

Ash: No, nothing like that.

The Webmaster sat down and sighed.He looked transfixed at the water.

Lewis: Lapras might want to turn left right now.

Ash: Why?

All of a sudden, a whirlpool opened up in front of them!

Lewis: That's why.

Ash: Lapras, ice beam, try to freeze it!

Lapras fired its ice beam into the whirlpool, freezing the water pressure from going around any further.

Lewis: There's a tornado coming at us North-Northeast rather quickly.If you do not get us out of here immediately, we will be sucked in.

Ash: How did you-?

Lewis: NOW!

True to his word, a tornado was coming at them at high speeds, with no chance of stopping.

Misty: We have to do something!!!

Lewis: Indeed.Hold on!

Everyone grabbed hold of Lapras's shell, and Lewis's eyes glowed bright.Lapras teleported with everyone on board it to a nearby island.

Two hours later...

Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu awoke.

Ash: Ugh...Is everyone alright?

Pikachu: Chu...

Tracey: Yeah, I'm okay.Hey wait, where's Lewis?

Misty: Look out!!!

Everyone turned their faces to see three mechanical robots floating in the air.They were round, with a visual lense in its center, and two short arms with three fingered claws.

Robot 1: This is Drudger unit 1.Surrender all weaponry and identify yourselves.

Ash: Um...We don't have any weapons!I'm Ash, this is Pikachu, that's Misty, and this is Tracey!

Robot 2: Engage mind scan.

Ash: Mind scan?

Suddenly, a wave of blue energy hit our heroes, causing them to scream in pain...

Man in shadows: Young man, are you all right?

Ash slowly woke up.He looked around.Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey were nowhere to be found.

Ash: I think so...Where are my friends?Ah, my pokeballs are gone!

Man: Yes.The old bat must've taken them to another section of the mansion.The drudgers must've brought you here.

Ash: Drudgers?

Man: The uh, robots.

Ash: What are they trying to keep out?They looked pretty serious.

Man: It's not really what they're trying to keep out, but what they're trying to keep out.Hehehe.

Ash: Yeah.

Man: You...You're not frightened of me?

Ash: No...Should I be?

Man: No...No.Anyway, my name is Sancroft.Could you help me back onto my bed?The old bat'll come sniffing soon.

Ash: Old bat?Who's that?

Man: Ugh.She's the one who's supposed to be my caretaker.You see, my legs don't work.

Suddenly, the doors swing open and an old woman stood there, laughing.

Woman: Hehehehe...So, trying to escape, are you?It's too late, Sancroft!I've already told them you're here.No need for them to find you.I go show them where you are!!

Man: What have you done you insane bat?!?!

The woman cackles and walks off.All of a sudden, the room shakes!

Man: Young man, you must leave!They won't want any witnesses...

Ash: What are you talking about?!?!Who was that woman talking about?!?What has she done?!?

Man: She's done a deal.You must leave!They want me, not you, but they'll kill you if they find you here!

Ash: I'm not going anywhere without my friends, and you're coming with me!

Ash helps Sancroft onto his wheelchair, and the two scurry off, and manage to find the old woman's room.The two enter and find Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu gagged and tied up!Ash goes over and helps them escape, and he explains the situation.

Sancroft: Quickly, you must leave!These security monitors already show that they're here!!!

The monitor showed the old woman laughing at a group of soldiers!

Woman: Hahahaha!You see?I told you I'd bring you here!Welcome to the house of Sancroft, infamous First Knight of Valeisha!

Soldier: There.Must.Be.No.Witnesses.

The soldiers fire their guns, as our heroes turn away from the site.

Ash: Close the doors!Pikachu, electrify the door so they can't get in!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!

Suddenly, a pounding was heard at the doors!

Soldier: Sancroft, First Knight of Valeisha.Hear this decree recorded into this tape recorder.

Decree: Sancroft.Although it was the decision of the courts for you to have life imprisonment, the citizens of Kalfador have always found your continued existence a moral appall!We do this secretly, without witnesses, for our allies must not know it is we who strike you down in the name of all that is good in the universe.

Misty: Sancroft, you're some kind of-

Sancroft: War Criminal.A long time ago.A lifetime ago.

Tracey: There must be some way we can-Here, um, hello!We are here by accident!If you could just-

Soldier: The citizens of Kalfador have no quarrel with you. But, we regret, there must be no witnesses.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and gunshots fire.

TBC

------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com&subject=My Fic
   [2]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com
   [3]: http://fananime.cjb.net
   [4]: mailto:ljlovhaug@mail.coolbits.nu



	2. Part 2

Second of 4 parts and a prologue. Repeating this in each fic:   
  
The main reason I am posting this is because of a more recent fic, called 'Dimensions, Ash to Z' in which the Ash we know travels to alternate realities (and some dimensions). (If you've read the Sonic comic titled 'Night of 1000 Sonics', you'll get a slight idea) The Webmaster plays a slight role in that story, as well.   
  
Now for the part that concerns all you Pokemon FF authors.   
  
I won't have Ash traveling to Realities very similar to his own. That would be boring.   
"Hey, Misty! That Pikachu likes Ketchup the same as mine!"   
Boring, ne? Rather, I want them traveling to alternate realities which are modeled after Fics on ff.net. There are many good fics I want to use, but I want the persons permission, first. When I mention a version of Ash from your fic, I will post a link to it. If you will let me link to you, please just say so in a review, or e-mail me at [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][1] and tell me the name of your fic, your name, that sort of thing. The more fics I have, the longer and better 'Dimensions' is.  
  
So, on to out story. My e-mail: [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][2]  
My site: [Fanime][3] Real Author: PsyWeedle/FicMaster And please, write a review............. 

------------------------------

TK: We finally were all back together again, except for Mimi.Anyway, War Greymon and Metal Garurumon attacked Piedmon, but they were turned into keychains by Piedmon!One by one, all of my friends were turned into keychains, except for me, Kari, and Patamon.The keychain of Matt talked to me, telling me not have faith in myself.Then, Angemon digivolved into Magna Angemon, and healed the others!Mimi arrived with the army of Digimon, and we finally beat Piedmon!But then Gennai e-mailed us and told us that some other evil force had sent the Dark Masters!Now what's going to happen?!?!

Suddenly, a single being teleports before them: the Webmaster!

Tai: It's Louis!

(Note: I am changing the spelling of the name from my previous fanfics called, "Puppetmon's Past" because it has to do with part 4)

Matt: That's impossible!Louis was killed by Puppetmon!

Louis: Things are not always what they seem, Matt.

Suddenly, the Webmaster's eyes lit up, and Tai and Sora disappeared...

..and reappeared in a deep ocean.The two gasped for breath, trying to comprehend what was going on.Suddenly, the two were pulled from the water onto a large metal structure.They were pushed down a tube leading into it, and they were met by several officers in uniform.They spoke to them for a moment, but it took a moment for them to comprehend what language they were speaking.

Sora: German!They're speaking German!I learned some German myself a little while ago.I'll try to talk to them.

Sora began speaking to the German Captain.

Sora: Um, Captain.We are here by accident-

German Captain: This is the submarine U-20.Where did you two children come from?The ship we sank had only about a crew of 20 or more, and we know that children would not be allowed on British ships!In fact, you just dropped out of nowhere!

Sora: My name is Sora and that's Tai.We're a little confused ourselves.

Captain: Well, until you can give us a proper explanation of why you are here, you will be taken to the hold.Schmitt!Bring these children blow!

Schmit nodded, and pushed Tai and Sora down two decks into the hold.

Tai: Sora, what's going on?!?Did he give you any knowledge about what was going on!?!?

Sora: Let's see...U-20...Sinking British ships...I think somehow we're in the middile of the first world war!

Voice: Very astute observation, young Digidestined.

Tai and Sora snapped their heads around to see Louis sitting in a corner near them.

Tai: Okay, Louis!We want explenations now!

Louis: Chill!It was an error on my part!I was trying to teleport you to a safer location, but my inexperience sent you back in time instead.If you can make it back to the area you once were, you'll find a blue box.Get someone inside of it to open the door for you, and then you'll be taken back to the others.I can't stay much longer...I'm merely an echo of the Louis you know...Goodbye!

Louis faded away.

Tai: How are we supposed to get back there?This submarine is probably heading back to base!

Sora: I have an idea.Guard!Guard!I must see the Captain!I have important information for the Kaizer!

Twenty minutes later...

Sora and Tai were with the Captain in his quarters.

Captain: What information are you talking about?Are you ready to explain yourselves.

Sora: Yes, Captain.We stowed away on the British ship.We're German spies on a mission to retrieve delicate information.We've found evidence of American involvement in the war!

Captain: But the Americans are not involved in the war.Not openly, at least.

Sora: Well, we've found proof of it.It's in a blue box back where you found us.It's floating on the surface, and if we don't retrieve it, we could lose the war!

Captain: I'm sorry, but I cannot turn back.the U-20 is finishing a very long term of service, and everyone on this ship is ready to return home.I cannot turn back on the low amount of power we have, for some crate that may or may not exist!Guard, take them back to their 'quarters.'

The guard shoved them back with a hand pistol and started leading them back.

Tai: What now?

Sora: Plan B.

Sora suddenly turned away and kicked the German guard right where his legs met.She then grabbed the hand pistol and pointed it at his head.

Sora: We are going back.Go to the Captain's room, and tell him we are going back.

Tai: This is a side of Sora I wish I had never met.

Within ten minutes, the ship had turned around and was now back at the spot Sora and Tai had been found.The two were now on the surface of the submarine with the captain and two guards.

Captain: What are you gonna do now, Sora?Jump!??

Sora: Exactly!Goodbye, Captain.Take care!We didn't really know what we were getting into!

Tai and Sora through the pistol back to them and jumped into the water. 

Lieutenant: Captain!The American ship, Lucitania!It's heading this way!We do not have enough power to engage!Captain, we must dive!

Captain: Very well.Get us out of here!

Tai: Stupid box!Open up, anyone!!!Let us in!!

Sora: For the love of God, open the doors!

Suddenly, the two saw the American warship coming at them, with no chance of changing course.

Tai: Whoever's responsible for all of this, really wants us dead.

TBC

------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com&subject=My Fic
   [2]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com
   [3]: http://fananime.cjb.net



	3. Part 3

Third of 4 parts and a prologue. Repeating this in each fic:   
  
The main reason I am posting this is because of a more recent fic, called 'Dimensions, Ash to Z' in which the Ash we know travels to alternate realities (and some dimensions). (If you've read the Sonic comic titled 'Night of 1000 Sonics', you'll get a slight idea) The Webmaster plays a slight role in that story, as well.   
  
Now for the part that concerns all you Pokemon FF authors.   
  
I won't have Ash traveling to Realities very similar to his own. That would be boring.   
"Hey, Misty! That Pikachu likes Ketchup the same as mine!"   
Boring, ne? Rather, I want them traveling to alternate realities which are modeled after Fics on ff.net. There are many good fics I want to use, but I want the persons permission, first. When I mention a version of Ash from your fic, I will post a link to it. If you will let me link to you, please just say so in a review, or e-mail me at [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][1] and tell me the name of your fic, your name, that sort of thing. The more fics I have, the longer and better 'Dimensions' is.  
  
So, on to out story. My e-mail: [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][2]  
My site: [Fanime][3] Real Author: PsyWeedle/FicMaster And please, write a review............. 

------------------------------

Dark female Voice: Two of the three dimensions have been comprimised.The Poketorical and the Digital.

Dark Male Voice: And the Sailorlogical?

Dark metallic voice: The Queen's forces are already at work.The Webmaster has done nicely, if he knows it or not.

Serena, was as usual, late for school.It was the morning just after they had found Sailor Venus and Artemis.

Serena: Oh, I am gonna be late!!!Why can't for once I just get off my lazy back and go to school on time?!?!

Suddenly, a deep wind covered the area with a black smoke.Serena shielded her eyes, and then the black smoke disappeared as quickly as it came.

Serena: Wha?!?What happened?!?I'd better call Ami!

Serena pulled out her communicator and Ami's face appeared.

Ami: What do you want, Serena?Some cute kid appearing!?!?Some video game you want me to know about?!?!

Serena: Ami!For once I'm serious!Something weird just happened!

Ami: How would YOU care?!You don't even take the Sailor Scout business seriously!Leave me alone!

Ami's image disappeared from the communicator, and Serena just stood there, looking shocked.

Serena: Ami never acts like that!Hmmm...Maybe she's just been studying really hard.Oh yeah!I got to get to school!

Serena started running to school again.She passed a hardware store with TVs in it.She stopped when she saw the site.

Newscaster: These monsters are appearing all over the city, with no explenation of what is going on.The army has managed to stop some of them, but they are mysteriousely appearing and reappearing out of nowhere!

The image switched to a Tyrannomon firing blasts of fire, then it disappeared.

Newscaster: This mysterious sea creature also forced the bay and docks to be closed until further notice.

The scene showed a Gyarados firing hyper beams out of the water, then going underwater.

Serena: Wow, this is serious!I'm gonna have to talk to the others ASAP!

Serena ran to school, finally arriving.At lunch time, she went over to talk to Lita.

Serena: Lita!Did you see what was on the news?

Lita: Buzz off, Serena!

Lita walked off, away from her.

Serena walked over to Melvin.

Serena: Melvin, what's going on?!?!Why is everyone being so mean to me today?

Melvin: Oh, like you don't know Serena!You only care about yourself, you don't even think about the emotions of others, and you won't even think before you step!You can just leave me alone!

Melvin walked off, too.

Serena: I don't believe this is happening!No one's ever been so mean to me before!!!

Serena began crying.

Suddenly, a boy with brown hair walked up to her.

Boy: Don't cry, Serena!

Serena: Reuisu?Is that you?

Standing in one of the school uniforms, was the Webmaster.

Reuisu: Yeah, it's me.I'm visiting from London.

How did the two know each other?A temporal distortionist came to the Sailorlogical dimension and sent the scouts to London.The Webmaster arrived to stop the distortionist, under the guise of Reuisu.He needed extra power and claimed he was the Sailor Scout of London, Sailor Centauri.He wore a strong armor with attacks like, "Giga Destroyer" and "Lights of Centauri."He defeated the temporal distortionist and sent the scouts back home.

Serena jumped up and hugged him.She then stared at him blankly for a moment.

Reuisu: What?What is it?

Serena: Nothing...Just for a moment there, you looked strangely familiar...I'm so happy you're here!Everything's gone mad!People don't believe in me anymore!!!I called Luna and she says they've decided to revoke me as Sailor Moon and give it to someone more responsible!!!

Reuisu: Well, to tell you the truth, Serena, they're right.

Serena pulled back.

Serena: What?

Reuisu: You DON'T deserve the awesome power you've gotten.To be honest, the world would be a lot better off without you.

Serena began to cry again.

Serena: NO!It's not true!I won't believe it!!!

Serena ran off into the street.

Dark female voice: She's resisting.We're going to have to make this a little more convincing.

Dark metallic voice: Make it quick.

Serena was now in the streets.Suddenly, she looked ahead.Tauros were madly coming into the streets!!!She started running in the opposite direction.Only to see a more disgusting site: Dozens of Tankmon!!!She froze, and looked around.No one was around.

Serena: MOON PRISM POWER!!!!

Serena quickly transformed into Sailor Moon.Unfortunately, that did not flaunt the Tankmon or the Tauros.She froze, not thinking to use her Tiara.Suddenly, a rose flashed down and Tuxedo Mask grabbed her and pulled her away as the Tankmon and Tauros crashed into one another.

Sailor Moon: Thank you, Tux-

Tuxedo Mask: Cram it, brat.I only saved you because I didn't want more innocent lives gone.You're pathetic.You don't deserve the name Sailor Moon.At least Sailor Mars can defend herself.Goodbye, you blond freak.

Tuxedo Mask jumped away.Sailor Moon began crying once more.

Dark male voice: Good strategy.Tuxedo Mask'll surely convince her!

Dark Female voice: Don't underestimate Sailor Moon.I've fought her plenty of times to know she is not one to underestimate.

Serena stood on a cliff, in a quarry about half a mile from Tokyo.Reuisu's words echoed through her mind."The world would be a lot better off without you."

Serena: He's right.Even Tuxedo Mask doesn't believe in me anymore.It's time the world was without their Sailor Moon.

She took a deep breathe, and was just about to jump off when...

Voice: NO, SERENA!!!!

Dark Female Voice: What?!?!What's happening!?!?!?!

Serena turned around.Standing near the cliff, she saw Rei.

Serena: What are you doing here?I thought you'd want this most of all!

Rei: Serena, don't say that!Believe in yourself!This isn't real!

Serena: But you're wrong!Everyone hates me!I don't even care about the Sailor scouts, all I care about is eating and playing video games!!

Rei: Don't believe that!That black gas you saw?it's been making you hallucinate!We've been trying to help you, and I performed a ritual to get myself inside the fantasy.You've got to think about this!You're Sailor Moon!

Serena: Why should you care about me?!?!You hate me the most, even if this is just a fantasy, in the real world you hate me!

Rei: That's because I care about you so much!You're our leader!Sometimes, leaders make mistakes, and they need someone to encourage them to make the right choices!I'm your friend!Ami, Lita, Luna, Artemis, and Sailor Venus are your friends too!And Tuxedo Mask loves you!

Serena: Rei...

Dark male voice: She cannot be allowed to believe her!!!Stop that meddling Sailor Mars immediately!!!

Voice: GIGA DESTROYER!!!!

Rei and Serena turned around to see Sailor Centauri floating in the air, firing missiles, cannons, laser beams, guns, everything at Rei.Rei was shot back, with no trace of her left.

Serena: SAILOR CENTAURI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!

Serena ran over to where Rei was.All that was there was a smoldering pile of rocks.

Sailor Centauri: She was trying to deceive you, lead you in the wrong direction.You have to jump!You have to make the world better without you!

Sailor Centauri quickly de-transformed back into Reuisu.

Serena: No I don't!!!I need to live!

She looked into his cold, blue eyes.

Serena: Wait a second, I DO know you!!I don't know what it is, but every time I look at you, every time I see your face...

Reuisu: Too late, Sailor brat.

Serena: WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!

Reuisu turned back into Sailor Centauri, and fired an energy blast at Serena, throwing her off the cliff.

Webmaster: Beware the sirens of time.

TBC

------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com&subject=My Fic
   [2]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com
   [3]: http://fananime.cjb.net



	4. Part 4

Fourth of 4 parts and a prologue. Repeating this in each fic:   
  
The main reason I am posting this is because of a more recent fic, called 'Dimensions, Ash to Z' in which the Ash we know travels to alternate realities (and some dimensions). (If you've read the Sonic comic titled 'Night of 1000 Sonics', you'll get a slight idea) The Webmaster plays a slight role in that story, as well.   
  
Now for the part that concerns all you Pokemon FF authors.   
  
I won't have Ash traveling to Realities very similar to his own. That would be boring.   
"Hey, Misty! That Pikachu likes Ketchup the same as mine!"   
Boring, ne? Rather, I want them traveling to alternate realities which are modeled after Fics on ff.net. There are many good fics I want to use, but I want the persons permission, first. When I mention a version of Ash from your fic, I will post a link to it. If you will let me link to you, please just say so in a review, or e-mail me at [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][1] and tell me the name of your fic, your name, that sort of thing. The more fics I have, the longer and better 'Dimensions' is.  
  
So, on to out story. My e-mail: [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][2]  
My site: [Fanime][3] Real Author: PsyWeedle/FicMaster And please, write a review............. 

------------------------------

Soldier: The citizens of Kalfador have no quarrel with you.But we regret, there must be not witnesses.

Tai: Who's ever done this..Really wants us dead.

Sailor Centauri: Beware the Sirens of Time.

All of a sudden, the three groups shimmered and glowed.They teleported.Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, and Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina(I think that's Sailor Venus's real name.), Luna, and Artemis were all teleported.Where?The headquarters of the Webmaster.

The three groups slowly opened their eyes.All gasping, they looked at one another.

Serena: I don't know who you are, but I won't let you take me!MOON PRISM POWER!

Serena suddenly realized she wasn't transforming.She tried again, but she couldn't turn into Sailor Moon!

Agumon: Agumon digivolve to...Hey, I'm not Greymon!

Agumon felt his stomach.He wasn't hungry, and the digivice was reacting, but he wasn't digivolving!

Pika: Pikaaaaa...

Pikachu suddenly fainted.

Ash: Pikachu!

Ash grabbed his Pika pal as he slowly fainted.Togepi soon began to lose energy as well.

Luna: All right, you eleven!We demand an explenation!

Joe: We could demand the same!

Ash: What have you people done to my Pikachu?!?!

Misty: Yeah, and my Togepi!

The three groups growled and scowled each other, and suddenly, a green, clear hologram appeared in front of them all.It was of the Webmaster!

Hologram: To the people here: My name is the Webmaster.You sixteen children represent the best of the best.The Sailor Scouts, the Digidestined, and the Legends of the Pokeworld.You might know me as different names and different purposes, but who I am is most important.There are webs that control the lives of every person of every parallel dimension of the universe.Recently, some evil force began to merge three different dimensions together.You people's three dimensions.I attempted to assist, but sadly I was captured by the enemy.If you have discovered your abilties have been drained, and cannot do as you are prophesized, it is because the enemy has created a field of evil so powerful, you cannot have your Pokemon battle, your Digimon digivolve, and cannot transform into the Sailor Scouts.There is a crystal that belongs to the enemy, it is the source of the evil.To better understand what has happened to create the chaos and disorder that has happened between your three groups, a device will now let you share your experiences.

A small device came up and shot a blue beam at the three groups.

Flashbacks

Lewis: Hang on, I'm getting us out of here!

Decree: We strike you down in the name of all that is good in the universe.

Misty: Sancroft, you're some kind of-

Sancroft: War criminal.A long time ago.A lifetime ago.

Tracey: There must be some way we can-Ah!Um, hello!We are here by accident-

Soldier: The citizens of Kalfador have no quarrel with you.But, we regret, there must be no witnesses.

Louis: Not everything is as it seems.

Sora: We must be somewhere in the middle of the first world war.

Tai: Now what?

Sora: Plan B.

Captain: What are you gonna do now, Sora?!

Reuisu: The world would be a lot better off without you, Serena.

Tuxedo Mask: I don't care about you!I just didn't want another innocent person injured.

Rei: It's a dream!A hallucination!But if you jump, your brain will think it's real, and kill you!

Sailor Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!

Serena: WHO ARE YOU?!?!

Sailor Centauri: Beware the sirens of time.

END FLASHBACKS

Tracey: Sirens of Time...

Artemis: Knights of Valeisha...

Joe: Never heard of them!Either!

Ami: Correct.But obviousely, those three people we each encountered, Lewis, Louis, and Reuisu, they are not what they seem to be.

Izzy: This facilitiy looks like it hasn't been used in years!Maybe I can hook up my computer and find out what's been happening.

As Izzy prepared, Mimi went over to Misty.

Mimi: Where did you get those clothes?!?They look horrible, in a fashion sense, anyway.

Misty: Hey!I like these clothes!You can just buzz off, hat girl!

Palmon: Hey, do you wanna say something about my Mimi?!?!

Lita jumped in front of them.

Lita: Hey!This won't get us anywhere!

Misty: Buzz off, you old hag!

Lita looked at her, then twitched.

Lita: No one.But no one-

The other Sailor Scouts suddenly grabbed her as Lita continually shouted, "Let me go!Let me at her!"

Izzy: Finished!

Everyone suddenly turned to Izzy.The main screen of the Webmaster's computer lit up!Images of Crystal Tokyo appeared, being ravaged by a battle between a Virus Metal Greymon and some negaverse monsters.

Mina: It's a war zone out there!What happened to our home?!?!

Suddenly, the scene switched to Pallet Town, in ruins.

Ash: My home town!!!What happened to it?!?!

Once more, the scene switched to the digital world.Elekmon was running with other small Digimon as Gigadramon bombed them continuousely in a post-apocalyptic war-zone.

TK: What happened?!?!Elekmon, run for it!!!

Ami: I think this enemy is responsible for all of this!But who could it be?And without the Sailor Scout's transformation powers, and your Digimon and Pokemon's attacks, what are we to do?

Izzy: We've got bigger problems!Radar seems to indicate several unknown vehicles coming this way!I recommend we hide!

Lita: No!We stay and fight!

Tai: Yeah!The time has come to face this enemy!

Serena began crying for her mommy, and Mimi, Misty, and Rei called her a crybaby.

Artemis: the only logical strategy is a tactical retreat!We must get out of here!

With grunts of anger, the three groups ran off and hid inside a nearby room.

The door to the main room blasted open, and a woman appeared.She had brown hair, long fingernails, and a purple dress.

Soldier: In the name of Sancroft, first knight of Valeisha, I welcome you to the Webmaster's former domain.

Ash: Sancroft!!?

The others shushed him.

Woman: Has the damage to the Webmaster's cell been repaired?

Soldier: Yes, my queen-

Woman: IS THIS WHAT HAPPENS EVERY TIME I LEAVE THIS CURSED PLACE?!?!Entire worlds have fallen, time itself has been conquered, but there is no work more important than what we do here.Now, begin-

Soldier2: My Queen!I am detecting human life signs in this place!

Woman: What?!?!Show me the readings?!?

Luna: Looks like we've been found out.

Kari: Who is that old woman?

Artemis: I can hardly believe it myself, but I think it's Queen Beryl!

Beryl: Why did we not detect them on approach?!?!More incompetance!Find them!I want them found and brought to me alive!Is that understood?!?

Tentomon: I think we should leave!

The three groups didn't have to be told twice.They began running for their lives away from the room.

Soldier: There they are, my Queen!

Beryl: GET THEM!!!!

Matt: We finally got away from them...

The eighteen were gasping for breath.

Ash: I've never seen Pikachu so week before.I hope he'll be alright.

Tai: Don't worry, kid.We'll get your mouse back up.

Ash: His name is Pikachu!

Soldier: Halt!

Everyone turned ahead and saw the guards ahead of them.

Soldier: You will accompany us to our rulers!Go!

Queen Beryl: Ah!I meet the infamous Sailor Scouts at last!And their compatriots, the Digidestined and the Legends of the Pokeworld.

Gomamon: How do you know who we are?

Beryl: Ah, with the help of my allies!Allow me first to introduce: Skull Devimon!

A large demon like Digimon stepped out of the shadows.He was entirely bones, but the bones were black and had horrifying bone wings.

Tai: Is that Devimon?!?!

Devimon: Yes.I am the same one you knew.

Patamon: But I destroyed you as Angemon!

Digimon Analyzer: Skull Devimon is a mega Digimon form of Devimon!His body is made of pure evil, and his attack is Gate of the Pentogram.

Devimon: Not destroyed, merely lost.I was sucked into the same black hole as Etemon was.I gathered my energy, but I could not escape!Then, a mysterious creature emerged and helped me to escape the void, and the creature and I escaped into the Negaverse, where we met Beryl.

Ash: And just where is this creature of yours???

Dark metallic voice: Right here, Ketchum.

Everyone held their breath for what was to come out.They expected a large, evil, hideous looking creature.

When they saw the creature, they face-fell.

It was about two feet tall, and green and white.It's eyes had black triangles around them, and angel-like small wing arms.Two antennae on its head, and a long tail.

Creature: I am Selebi.

Ash pulled out his pokedex at the creature.

Dexter: Selebi: the alien/time travelling Pokemon.No other information available.

Selebi: I am the rarest Pokemon on the Poke dimension.I was the one who helped Devimon escape.

Beryl: It's time to show you how we conquered your pathetic universes.First, let me show you what happened each time.

Beryl snapped her fingers and a holographic view screen appeared.

Misty: Sancroft, you're some kind of-

Sancroft: War Criminal.A long time ago.A lifetime ago.

Beryl: And after the assasins came in, Ketchum, tell us what you did.

Ash: You're so smart, you tell us!

Beryl: Very well.You three used your Pokemon to repel the assasins and keep them away forever.Sancroft returned to his life imprisonment on the island, survived, so that we, the now future Knights of Valeisha, could reclaim him and begin a second glorious campaign around the universe!

Selebi: Now, for the Digidestined's story.

Lieutenant: Captain!The American ship Lucitania is approaching!If we do not dive immediately, we'll be killed!

Captain: Very well.Get us away from here!

Selebi: You were unaware that while you were so frantic about escaping, you were preventing the German submarine U-20 from sinking the American ship Lucitania.

The group thought for a moment.

Sora: the sinking of the Lucitania.It's what encouraged the Americans to enter World War 1.

Tai: You mean...We changed the course of the first world war?!!?

Selebi: Oh please, don't be so worried.The war was largely unchanged.But do you know who this person is?

An image appeared on the screen of a man in a lab coat.Ami recognized his picture.

Ami: Alexander Flemming?

Matt: He discovered Penicillin!

Selebi: Murdered in 1917 by a man from the Lucitania.Some time before he might've made that discovery.

Beryl: No Penicillin.No anti-biotics.

Devimon: No cure for a mutated form of Larengitus and Influenza that ravaged the globe.The survivors never developed space travel.The planet was conquered in their year 1934.

Serena: Well, my turn: the hallucination.

Rei: This is a hallucination!But if you throw yourself off the cliff, you will really die!You cannot let us down!

Sailor Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!

Devimon: You were so close to the truth on this point.We thought you would uncover us and expose us, and that our victory had been because of some other hapless fool.

Beryl: But you played right into our plans.These three events were major Nexus points in the continuum.Each of these events made us the rulers of time itself.

The three groups scowled at the three.

Mina: I hope you've enjoyed gloating.

Selebi: It has been...Our last pleasure.

Kari: Why your last?

Devimon: This room is sealed.No one can hear us.

Beryl: There have been some...Side effects of using the Webmaster in our temporal travels.

Gatomon: Side effects?

Beryl: We call it, "The curse of the Webmaster."

Rei: So the Webmaster was the one responsible for it?

Devimon: By design or mistake, we'll never know.

Beryl: Every creature in our empire is deseased by a radiation from the Webmaster.Everyone who's used it has spread the disease outwards.We drain worlds of their life force energy to continue our own struggle for life, but we all know in our hearts that it is fruitless.

Luna: So what do you want us to do?

Selebi: We want you to take the Webmaster's temporal ship.Go back, and correct each of these...Mistakes.

Tracey: But then you wouldn't-

Devimon: We would've never gotten these horrible curses!We would continue on our own, without having to ever deal with the horror of our coming deaths.

Beryl: So go.And please, save us.And while you're at it, save yourselves.

Izzy: This device is complicated.Ami, could you please assist me?

Ami: Okay, Izzy.

Ami and Izzy began to work with the temporal base controls.

Ash: Those two really seem to have hit it off.

Serena: You don't understand one thing, kid.Izzy's a kid, and Ami's a teenager!They just have similar minds, that's all.

Tai: There are still some things that don't make sense.Lewis, Louis, and Reuisu...We know they were the Webmaster, but nothing Beryl or any of them said anything about managing to take control of him to change the past.And then there's the fact that we made those horrible mistakes!Even though we know as groups that'll save the future in one dimension or the other!

Lita: We thought we were making the right choices.Obviously, we didn't.

Misty: I have a hard time believing that, too.Each time, we were cut off from friends or allies!And the fact was, we didn't understand the full situation!

Ami: Oh blast!

Mimi: What is it?

Izzy: You're discussion, I'm afraid, is a little academic.The time core that powers this installation is burnt out.We aren't going anywhere.

Beryl: Then all we had hoped and dreamed for....Gone.

Ash: Not exactly, Queen Beryl.We had an idea.

Devimon: NO!You cannot ask us to simply bring you there!The disease may spread to you and then back to us again!

Tracey: Actually, we had something else in mind.We were thinking of using the Webmaster-

Selebi: The Webmaster?!!

Misty: Yes!We could explain the situation to him and he could help fix time!The Sailor Scouts and the Digidestined are already with him!

Beryl: NO!!!THEY CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO RELEASE HIM!You say the others are with him now?!?!

Ash: Yes, we thought it would save time-

Devimon: Knight Commander Soloman!Humans and Digimon are at liberty in the Temperon chamber.Restrain them immediately!

Misty: But we thought you-

Selebi: GUARDS!

Two guards rushed in.

Selebi: Restrain these humans!Bring a life force extraction unit here IMMEDIATELY!!!!

Tracey: You know, there's just no pleasing some people!

Izzy: It'll be done in just a minute!

Ami was over by the black crystal.

Serena: What are ya doing, Ami?

Ami: In case Beryl and her friends don't agree with our plan, I think we can just shatter this crystal and fight them!

Tai: Agumon!On my signal, use your fire to blast that crystal!

Agumon: Right away, Tai!

Izzy: And....Done!

Webmaster: SERENA!!Sailor Moon!!!Beware the sirens of time!!!

Luna: Yes, yes, we already know!Webmaster, we need your help!

Webmaster: Beware the sirens of time!Beware BERYL, DEVIMON, AND SELEBI!!!

Mimi: What did he say?

Suddenly, the doors burst open and guards swarmed in.

Agumon: Pepper breath!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Gabumon: Blue blaster!!

The three Digimon's attacks knocked the guards away.

Matt: Now, Webmaster, what do you mean, "Beware Beryl, Selebi, and Devimon?"

Webmaster: Queen Beryl, Selebi, Skull Devimon, Lewis, Louis, and Reuisu are all manifestations of the time sirens, who feed on the energies of chaos.

Artemis: Energies of Chaos?

Webmaster: Distorions among time.My job was to make sure the sirens never made distortions that could give them enough energy to break free from their energy bodies.Your accidental distorions of time caused enough energy to break them partially free.They used it to create a temporal time loop known as, "Full Circle."They went back and made sure that this event would happen by creating the alliance between the three evil forces.In reality, they are not the real enemies, the Sirens of Time are!

Sora: Beryl's contacting us on the holo view screen thingy!

an image of the three evil forces, and a tied up Ash, Misty, and Brock appeared.

Beryl: Digidestined and Salor Scouts!I have your fellow companions with me!I also have a life force extraction unit.If you do not get away from the Webmaster immediately, I will extract their life!

TK: That is definetely what I do not call friendly!

Tai: You guys all right?

Ash: Yeah, but those three seem to have switched sides!

Selebi: Digidestined!Sailor Scouts!Do not tamper with the Webmaster!Together we will find a way to fix the core of the time ship!

Serena: Selebi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the Webmaster was going to tell us something you didn't want us to know.

Beryl: We're only trying to protect you from it!The Webmaster is an evil, deceitful creature responsible for the deaths of my our people!

Matt: Your people??Hehehehe, I don't think so, Beryl.

Beryl: What do you mean???

Joe: We know who you are!

Beryl: I am queen Beryl, ruler of the glorious second empire of the Knights of Valeisha.

Ash: An empire you apparently want us to destroy!

Mina: Take off the masks, Sirens!

Beryl: Nooooooooo!!!!

Beryl collapsed and began sobbing.

Rei: Crocodile tears.

Lita: We know that you're the sirens of time, and that you want us to release another wave of energy of chaos at you.

Suddenly, Skull Devimon, Selebi, and Queen Beryl faded into pure round light, yellow, green, and black.

Yellow energy: WE ARE THE SIRENS OF TIME.

Serena: That's better, creep!

Green energy: WE KNOW YOU.WE HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN YOU.

Black energy: WE KNOW THAT YOU WILL NOT ALLOW THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL TIME.IT IS NOT IN YOUR NATURES.

Luna: They've got a point there.We have no choice.

Webmaster: No!Only if you do as they ask, will you have no choice!You have already responded to the Sirens's call once!If you do it again, you will be their eternal slaves!And then, when you have repaired the damage to the Web of Dimensions, they will make you cause distortion upon distortion in the universes, releasing the ultimate amount of energy for the sirens, and creating a maelstrom of chaos and horror in the universes.

Sudenly, the energy balls returned to Beryl, Selebi, and Devimon.

Devimon: But remember, we are giving you the chance to repair the damage you've done.

Ash: It's only because you lured us to your precious nexus points!And each time, you were there, in a new guise ready for us!

Tai: Purging us on!'Assisting' us!

Serena: Suckling us!Subtly pushing us in the right direction!

Misty: Barring our return to our friends!Forcing us to stay!

Beryl: If you do not comply to us immediately, I will destroy the Legends of the Pokeworld!The release of energy will be most satisfying!

Tracey: Now wait just a-AAAAAAAAAGGHH!!!!

The three suddenly became encompassed as the life force extraction unit slowly extracted their very life.

Artemis: Now what are we going to do?!?!?

Tai: the only thing we can do to help!Agumon, NOW!!!!

Agumon: Pepper breath!!!!

Agumon's flame fired at the black crystal, shattering it!Wave after wave of energy hit each of our heroes, and their Digimon!

Pikachu: Pika?!?

Pikachu awoke from his faint sleep.He jumped up at Beryl, and did a quick thundershock on her.He then proceeded to thunderbolt the life force extraction unit, blowing it up.The three gasped for breath as Pikachu bit away the rope that was holding them.

Tai: Time to reinforce the cavalry!Let's go, Digimon!!

The Digidestined's Digivices and tags began to glow...

Agumon: AGUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO....WAR GREYMON!!!

Gabumon: GABUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO....METAL GARURUMON!!!

Tentomon: TENTOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO....KABUTERIMON!!!

Patamon: PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO....ANGEMON!

Biyomon: BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO....BIRDRAMON!!!

Palmon: PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO....TOGEMON!!!

Gomamon: GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO....IKKAKUMON!!!

Gatomon: GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO....ANGEWOMON!

Kabuterimon: KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO....MEGA KABUTERIMON!!!!

Bidramon: BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO....GARUDAMON!!!!

Togemon: TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO....LILYMON!!!!

Ikkakumon: IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO....ZUDOMON!!!!

Angemon: ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO....MAGNA ANGEMON!!!!

The group of Digimon jumped up, into the main chamber of the evil alliance.

Luna: Girls!It's your turn!

Serena: MOON PRISM POWER!!!

Ami: MERCURY POWER!!!

Rei: MARS POWER!!!

Lita: JUPITER POWER!!!

Mina: VENUS POWER!!!

The five sailor scouts had their bodies enveloped in energy, and they quickly became Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon jumped in front of everyone.

Sailor Moon: I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!And that means you, Nega scum!

Ash, Misty, and Tracey face fell.

Ash: Man...She's worse than Team Rocket.

Sailor Moon: Who?

Ash: Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Lapras, I choose you!

Misty: Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Psy-Oh, maybe not Psyduck.

Tracey: Marill, Venonat, Scyther, go!

Then ten Pokemon jumped out onto the field, Pikachu in front of them all.Of course, Pikachu was more worried about that fact that there was a giant wolf in metal armor right next to it.

Devimon: SO YOU WANT TO TAKE ON THE SIRENS OF TIME, AYE?PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEATHS, STUPID CHILDREN!!!

The three evil forces in front of them suddenly transformed back into the Sirens.

War Greymon: TERRA FORCE!!!

War Greymon absorbed the energy around his claws, and fired them out at the black siren, with no effect.

Metal Garurumon: ICE WOLF CLAW!!!!

Missiles fired out of Metal Garurumon like mad, all hitting the green siren, but they didn't even flinch it!

Suddenly, the three sirens began to merge together!!!They turned into a gigantic golden Siren!!!

Artemis: Everyone attack at once!It may be out only chance!

War Greymon: TERRA FORCE!

Metal Garurumon: ICE WOLF CLAW!!!

Garudamon: WING BLADE!

Mega Kabuterimon: HORN BLASTER!!

Zudomon: VULCAN'S HAMMER!

Lilymon: FLOWER CANNON!

Angewomon: HEAVEN'S CHARM!!!

Magna Angemon: GATE OF DESTINY!!!

Sailor Moon: MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!

Sailor Mercury: MERCURY BUBBLES!!!

Sailor Mars: MARS FIREBALL....IGNITE!!!!

Sailor Jupiter: JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!

Sailor Venus: VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!!!

Ash: All of you!Thunderbolt, Water gun, ice beam, flamethrower, and Razor leaf!

Misty: All of you, water gun!

Tracey: Water gun, Psybeam, and Hyper beam!!!

Each Pokemon complied, firing their attacks.It was utterly beautiful.Every attack of the greatest heroes of the universe were launching their most brutal attacks against a unified enemy of pure evil.Suddenly, the explosion of all the attacks knocked them all back!!!

The groups slowly got up; only to see the Time siren, still floating.

Siren: YOU FOOLISH CHILDREN!!!YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT THE SIRENS OF TIME!?!?YOU HAVE STOOD IN OUR WAY FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!!

Voice: Not so fast, scum!

Everyone turned their head.Standing on a rooftop, was the Webmaster.He jumped down 20 stories and landed perfectly safe.

Webmaster: My transformation pen!Now!

Luna suddenly grabbed the Sailor Centauri transformation pen, and threw it to the Webmaster.

Webmaster: the GS ball, now Ketchum!

Ash got his bag around and pulled out the GS pokeball, and threw it to the Webmaster.The Webmaster then put the end of the pen into the GS ball locking clamp!They fit perfectly together!

Webmaster: My digivice, now!!!

Tai grabbed the digivice belonging to Louis, and threw it to him.The Webmaster fastened the digivice onto the part just below the pen's top symbol.

Webmaster: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!!!!!!

Suddenly, the pen, the digivice, and the GS ball reacted, shooting energy beams into the Webmaster!!!Armor swarmed around him, and the symbol of a pokeball appeared on his chest plate.The symbol of a digivice came onto his back plate, and the armor glowed golden.

The Webmaster floated up to the Siren.

Webmaster: This is The Webmaster.President elect of the High Council of Time Lords, Keeper of the legacy of Rassilon, Defender of the Laws of time,Sailor Centauri,Digidestined, and Grand Pokemon Master.I call upon you to surrender yourself to the judgement of time.

Siren: YOUR APPEARANCE IS AS INCONSTANT AS YOUR INTELLIGENCE, WEBMASTER.THE SIRENS OF TIME CANNOT BE DESTROYED!

Webmaster: But, I can contain you.

Luna jumped behind him.

Luna: You can't do that!You'd condemn yourself to eternal struggle!

Webmaster: If that is the will of time, then SO BE IT!Goodbye, my friends.I will never forget you!This experience would be best for you to be...Forgotten.

The Webmaster suddenly gathered energy around him.

Webmaster: GIGA TIME DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He suddenly flew into the Time siren, never to be seen from again.

Soldier: Sancroft, first knight of Valeisha.

Sancroft: Guilty as charged.

Soldier: Hear this decree recorded onto this tape-

Sancroft: What are you trying to do?Bore me to death?I'm sick of hearing speeches.I know what I did was wrong.But at the time, it was an adventure!I've lived and let life go on.Get on with it!

The soldiers assasinated Sancroft.

Captain: Fire torpedoes!

The U-20 fired several torpedoes into the Lucitania's hull, blowing it to peices.Men and women screamed as they tried to get away on lifeboats.

Serena was late for school once more.

Serena: I'm gonna be laaaate!!!

Suddenly, a black wind enveloped her for a moment, then went away.

Serena: Huh?What was that?

She shrugged it off, and went to school.That night, she discovered that she was the Moon Princess she and the other Sailor Scouts had been trying to find the whole time.

THE END.

------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com&subject=My Fic
   [2]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com
   [3]: http://fananime.cjb.net



	5. Prologue

Prologue of 4 parts and a prologue. Repeating this in each fic:   
  
The main reason I am posting this is because of a more recent fic, called 'Dimensions, Ash to Z' in which the Ash we know travels to alternate realities (and some dimensions). (If you've read the Sonic comic titled 'Night of 1000 Sonics', you'll get a slight idea) The Webmaster plays a slight role in that story, as well.   
  
Now for the part that concerns all you Pokemon FF authors.   
  
I won't have Ash traveling to Realities very similar to his own. That would be boring.   
"Hey, Misty! That Pikachu likes Ketchup the same as mine!"   
Boring, ne? Rather, I want them traveling to alternate realities which are modeled after Fics on ff.net. There are many good fics I want to use, but I want the persons permission, first. When I mention a version of Ash from your fic, I will post a link to it. If you will let me link to you, please just say so in a review, or e-mail me at [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][1] and tell me the name of your fic, your name, that sort of thing. The more fics I have, the longer and better 'Dimensions' is.  
  
So, on to out story. My e-mail: [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][2]  
My site: [Fanime][3] Real Author: PsyWeedle/FicMaster And please, write a review............. 

------------------------------

Voice: All of space and time.All of space and time is at my disposal.I could snap a strand and it would effect the entire web.Yet all I do is repair the damage the foolish mortal make on the cosmic scheme.Why me?I've been doing this since the beginning of time itself.Why should I be doing this?

All of a sudden, a beeping sound came from a control console!The voice stepped out of the shadows, he looked like a small boy, wearing a pure gray outfit, with nothing revealing.All of a sudden, a spark flew out of the console!

Webmaster: Interface!

Wires fired out and connected into him.His eyes shifted from the pure white they were, to a black with green numbers continually flashing across them.

Webmaster: Dangit!Errors after errors...Computer, manual interface!

The wires dropped the Webmaster, and he went over to the console as a keyboard and mouse appeared onto it.A holographic viewscreen appeared, and he looked and saw three webs converging on one another.They were shaded a lightish blue, a dark red, and a bright green.

Webmaster: Dangit!!Computer, all available power to stop the converging!

Energy barriers came up, and the webs slowly hit them, continually peircing against them.Suddenly, the barriers shattered!!The Webmaster gasped.

Webmaster: Computer, explain shattering of temporal barriers!

Computer: Continual stress from Digital and Pokétorical dimensions too extreme.WARNING: Three temporal cycles until Digital and Pokétorical dimensions will merge with Sailorlogical dimension.

Webmaster: So little time...Computer, activate temporal transporter!Targets: Orange Islands of Pokétorical dimension, location Lapras 3451889-C.Temporal transporter location two: Digital dimension.Site to site.Move all humans within the Digital world into location 45-396-A.Then transport myself there.Finally, temporal transportation to Tokyo, sector 7-2T of the Sailorlogical dimension.ACTIVATE!

TBC

------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com&subject=My Fic
   [2]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com
   [3]: http://fananime.cjb.net



End file.
